In a typical image forming system in which an image forming apparatus is shared by a plurality of client apparatuses using a print server connected to a network, when an error is generated in the image forming apparatus, the print server notifies each client apparatus of the content of the error. As a result, a user of each client apparatus can know of the status of the image forming apparatus.
Since the print server notifies each client of status changes of the statuses of jobs, the amount of communication traffic on the network is increased. Usually, it suffices for each user to know of a status change in his/her job.